A group of peptides with melanotropic and lipolytic properties has long been known to be present in the pituitary gland. This laboratory discovered in 1970 another group of melanotropic-lipolytic peptides in extrahypophyseal regions of mammalian brain. The objectives of this project are to determine the chemical structure and physiologic functions of these extrahypophyseal melanotropic-lipolytic peptides.